


Prison Blues [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: One Piece
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, just another silly strawhats antics with a dash of character study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Zoro gets lost, Sanji gets captured by the marines, the Strawhats break into the ship's prison, and they all escape with a bang.Not exactly in that order, much to the confusion of Sanji's cellmates.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Prison Blues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442458) by [donutsandcoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsandcoffee/pseuds/donutsandcoffee). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/One%20Piece/Prison%20Blues.mp3) | 23:25 | 18.1 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/prison-blues) |  |   
  
### Music

_We are! (Straw Hat Pirates Version)_ by Cast of the Straw Hat Pirates

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!!


End file.
